


le bracelet magique

by CourtneyAckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Desire, Excited Dean Winchester, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, France (Country), Gay Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Kneeling, Large Cock, Love Potion/Spell, Luxury, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Witch Hunts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Dean lors d'un combat contre une sorcière se retrouve avec autour du poignet un bracelet magique . A cause de cet objet la relation Dean et Castiel va changer .
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	le bracelet magique

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> attention lemon gay

Dean et Castiel avaient poursuivi une sorcière dans tout les USA, la femme s'était réfugiée en France,dans son pays. Elle avait en sa possession, un bracelet magique. La personne qui portait ce bracelet soumettait ou était soumis à une personne qu'avait désigné le bracelet. Il levait toutes les inhibitions de la personne qui portait le bracelet. Les deux personnes pouvaient lire les pensées de l'autre. Donc Dean et Castiel s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans ce pays. Dean avait pris « Air Castiel ». Sam chassait un nid de vampire comportant 20 vampires avec d'autres chasseurs aux USA.

« Tu arrives à localiser la sorcière avec ton super radar angélique ?Demanda Dean.  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai senti,elle était ici à Paris.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis s'énerva Dean.  
\- Elle doit être cachée dans un endroit où je ne peux pas la localiser dit d'un ton monocorde Castiel. - Comment on va faire, Paris c'est immense?  
\- On va demandés à Marie, Aurélien et Isabella,mes protégés de l'aide annonça simplement l'ange.  
\- Tes protégés ? S'étonna Dean.  
\- Oui,mes protégés énonça de nouveau Castiel en penchant la tête sur le coté.  
L'ange ne comprenait pas ce que Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
\- Je pensais que j'étais... que Sam et moi nous étions tes seuls protégés rectifia Dean.  
\- Non, comme tous les anges j'ai une centaines de protégés. Des chasseurs ou chasseuses comme toi et Sam ou des bons sorciers et bonnes sorcières.  
-Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé.  
\- Car la relation d'un ange et de son protégé ou de ses protégés est secrète.  
\- Comme le secret de la confession d'un paroissien à un prêtre ?  
\- Oui tout à fait.  
\- Bon y va . »  
Dean reprit « Air Castiel ».

********************  
L'ange et l'homme arrivèrent dans le salon d' une maison style manoir des années 1930.  
La femme était de dos, à l'entente de leur arrivée, Dean se retrouva avec un poignard sous la gorge sans avoir pu réagir. Quand la femme vit Castiel elle sourit et enleva son couteau de la gorge du Winchester.  
« Bonjour Castiel . Qui c'est ? Demanda la femme.  
\- Marie,je te présente Dean l'un de mes protégés , un chasseur comme vous mais aux Etats-Unis.  
Dean n'avait rien comprit à la conversation de Castiel et la femme. La femme lui tendit la main, il comprit qu'elle lui disait bonjour.  
\- I'm Mary Martin, I'm..euh...  
La femme était petite,élancé de longs cheveux châtain clair,les yeux verts. Elle avait 40 ans.  
\- hunter l'aida Castiel.  
\- I'm hunter dit Mary.  
\- J'ai Dean.  
\- Je suis Dean Winchester, je suis un chasseur aussi corrigea Castiel  
Dean s'appliqua à répéter ce que Castiel venait de dire.  
\- Je suis Dean Winchester. Je suis un cha...cha...sseur ..aussi.  
Le chasseur avait du mal avec la prononciation.  
\- Où sont Aurélien et Isabella ?  
\- Aurélien est parti faire des courses et Isabella est dans sa chambre. Que se passe t-il ?  
Castiel traduit pour Dean.

Après le retour de Aurélien des courses,tout le monde se réunirent autour de la table du salon.  
L'homme avait aussi 40 ans était grand, une forte carrure,blond aux yeux bleus. En le voyant Dean pensa qu'il ressemblait à Benny.  
\- Voilà je vous explique,Dean,Sam,son frère et moi, nous pourchassions une sorcière aux USA qui en sa possession un bracelet magique. Il semblerait que les personnes qui le portent,tuent une autre personne. Souvent un ou une amie depuis des années expliqua Castiel en français.  
Dean ne comprit pas un traite mot mais devina que Castiel leur raconta l'histoire.  
\- Vous savez qui est cette sorcière ? Demanda Isabella  
Isabella était la fille adoptive des Martin. Isabella elle a 20 ans,elle est grand, fine,de longs cheveux blonds,les yeux bleus. C'est une jeune sorcière . Elle a le pouvoir d'électrocuter les gens.  
\- Non répondit Castiel.  
\- et le bracelet ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Vous avez quelque chose lui appartenant?  
\- Oui des cheveux.  
Castiel sortit de sa poche une boite contenant une mèche de cheveux. L'adolescente sortit un pendule et tenait les cheveux. Le pendule se mit à s'illuminer et à tournoyer avant de se poser sur une rue de Paris.

******************

Ils finirent par trouver le repère de la sorcière, elle était accompagnée de nombreux démons. Un combat acharnés commença. Les trois humains et l'ange s'occupèrent des démons. La jeune sorcière combatta la mauvaise sorcière. La mauvaise sorcière qui avait le pouvoir de télékinésie,la balança à travers la pièce. Mais Isabella riposta en lui envoyant plusieurs décharges . Les trois chasseurs avaient des difficultés à tenir à distance les démons malgré l'aide précieuse de Castiel, qui les empêcha à plusieurs reprise de mourir. L'adolescente se fit attaquer par plusieurs démons en même temps. Ce qui permit à la méchante sorcière de s'attaquer au Winchester. Elle envoyait l'homme contre les murs. Elle semblait avoir jeté son dévolu et ne faire attention aux personnes autour d'elle. Elle faisait tournoyer le bracelet magique autour de ses doigts. Castiel finit par réussir à l'éloigner de Dean. Avant de disparaître elle avait réussit à enfiler le bracelet à Dean. L'objet en argent se ferma instantanément sur son poignet gauche. Le bracelet écrit en lettre d'or d'une fine écriture : Castiel.  
*******************  
Pendant plusieurs heures Castiel essaya ainsi que Isabella avec divers formule mais rien à faire.  
Dean avait prévenu Sam pour qu'il fasse des recherches dans les livres « des hommes de lettres » et sur Internet.

Dean prit son manteau et décida d'aller faire un tour à pied. Castiel voulait aller avec lui.Mais Marie le retint en disant que le chasseur américain avait besoin de réfléchir. Dean marcha plusieurs heures dans la capitale française sans but. Il s'arrêta dans un bar et but plusieurs whisky sans glace. Il loua une chambre au dessus du bar. Il dessina des signes anti-ange et des signes anti-sorcière pour que ni Castiel ni Isabella ne le retrouve . Il se réveilla le lendemain avec la gueule de bois du siècle. Dean avait rêvé de lui et Castiel. Il était perturbé,ce n'était pas des rêves érotique,depuis leur première rencontre il en faisait régulièrement. Non là c'était des rêves plus intime, de eux deux dans des « moments de couples ». Des scènes de dîners romantique, des ballades.

******************

Il retourna chez les protégés français de Castiel. L'ange était là aussi .Il était inquiet pour le chasseur américain. Les trois français allèrent continuer leurs recherches dans le grenier.  
« Dean ça va ?  
\- Oui je vais bien, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
Dean : je suis terrifié il est hors de question que je t'appartiennes et que je t'obéisse.  
\- Dean, je ne veux pas que tu m'obéisse et m'appartienne comme un chien. J'ai toujours aimé ta force de caractère.  
\- Cas, j'ai rien dit. Je l'ai pensé  
Cas : C'est le bracelet qui doit me permettre de lire dans ses pensées. Moi qui ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui pense,ce qui se cache derrière son ironie.  
\- Cas,comment ça tu as toujours voulu savoir ce que je pense. Eh non c'est pas caché derrière mon ironie?  
\- Dean j'ai rien dis non plus je l'ai pensé . Le bracelet doit te permettre de communiquer par télépathie,avec les gens.  
Dean : c'est vrai que je me caches derrière mon ironie,dès que cela part en discussion de fille.  
Cas : Je sais Dean,je te connais.  
Dean : Arrête de lire dans ma tête Cas.  
Cas : Désolé Dean.  
Dean et Castiel essayèrent de lire dans les pensées des trois français mais rien.

**********************  
Dean commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à combattre les effets du bracelet. Les barrières qu'il s'était construites toutes ses années,repousser le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Castiel, tombaient. Le bijou magique lui enlevait toute inhibition. Un jour, l'ange et le chasseur étaient en train de faire des recherches sur le bracelet. Ils étaient assis l'un coté de l'autre,depuis des heures. Dean lui faisait du pied mais Castiel ne comprenait pas les attentions de son protégé. Dean caressa doucement la cuisse à son protecteur. Castiel fit un bond de sa chaise.  
« Dean que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- C'est clair Cass , j'ai envie de toi.  
\- Non Dean,faut que tu combattes le pouvoir du bracelet,ce n'est pas toi.  
\- J'en ai marre de me battre contre le désir que j'ai pour toi.  
Dean s'approcha et caressa le visage de Castiel. L'ange le repoussa et s'envola. Le lendemain,il était revenu, les deux hommes gardaient leur distance. Dean préférait garder ses distances, que de voir l'ange s'envoler. Il retint l'envie de lui enlever son trench-coat et le reste de ses habits.

**********************

Dean devenait fou d'entendre les pensées de Castiel et que ce dernier,entendaient les siennes. Ce soir là, le frère aîné Winchester se retrouva dans un bar gay. Il vit plusieurs regards masculin posé sur lui mais c'est le regard d'un homme grand,musclé, de type asiatique qui lui rappela le première fois,qu'il a été attiré par un homme, des années avant sa rencontre avec Castiel. 

Flashback

Il avait 18 ans, il était en terminal dans un lycée de l'Etat de New york. Il avait voulu aider son père lors d'une chasse . Mais John Winchester l'avait obligé de s'occuper de son frère Sam qui avait 15 ans. Liam,le bel asiatique était dans la classe de Dean. Il avait 2 ans de plus que lui.  
Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Dean sentait les regards du capitaine sur lui, en classe,dans les couloirs,pendant les matchs,dans le vestiaire . Le blond savait qu'il était beau garçon,d'ailleurs il en jouait auprès de la gente féminine, il avait l'habitude des regards féminin sur lui et il adorait ça. Mais le regard du capitaine de basket, le troublait,l'excitait. Liam et Dean était devenus amis, ils sortaient souvent en soirée avec d'autre amis. Ce soir là les deux garçons faisait une soirée DVD tous les deux. Puis la soirée avançait,plus Dean et Liam frôlaient leurs cuisses,leurs mains. A la fin du film, Liam commença à lui faire un baiser chaste,puis il se recula et regarda pour lui demander la permission de continuer. Le plus jeune des garçons était prit entre l'excitation et la peur.  
« Dean,si tu veux pas t 'inquiète je comprendrais.  
Mais Dean passa une main derrière la nuque pour le faire s'approcher de lui il l'embrassa. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent au début tendrement mais plus l'excitation montait plus le baiser devenait fiévreux. Ils arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Liam se leva et emmena Dean dans sa chambre.  
\- Dean,tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Si tout à moment,tu veux qu'on arrête,on arrêtera d'accord ?  
\- D'accord.  
Liam fit allonger Dean doucement sur le lit,il s'allongea a coté de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le plus vieux enleva la chemise de Dean et parsema son cou de baisers, le plus jeune penchait la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Liam. Il gémissait. Le capitaine gémissait lui de frustration car le t-shirt de son amant l'empêchait de continuer son exploration, donc il reprit la bouche de Dean avec avidité. Il arrêta le baiser et regardait son amant,il avait les mains sur le bas de t-shirt et attendait son accord pour l'enlever. Dean leva les bras et il lui enleva son vêtement. L'asiatique reprit ses baisers dans le cou tout en caressant le torse du jeune homme. Dean maintenait par les cheveux la tête de son amant dans son cou et ondulait du bassin,pour suivre les caresses de l'homme. Liam traçait avec sa langue un ligne sur le torse du jeune homme jusqu'à son bas ventre. Dean se cambrait,haletait .  
\- Liam... Han... Continue.  
Dean voulait lui aussi donner du plaisir à son amant même s'il savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il fit basculer Liam sur le matelas. Liam lui laissait le temps d'initier le contact. Dean posa juste ses lèvres puis il les caressa avec le bout de sa langue,pour demander l'accès,ce que le plus vieux lui accorda. Le baiser était au début tendre et maladroit puis Dean prit de l'assurance et il se fit plus joueur, possessif. Puis il descendit ses lèvres délicatement sur sa clavicule. Il descendit vers le torse,il était intimidé par ce corps d'homme puissant mais les gémissements de son amant lui donnait confiance pour continuer son exploration de ce corps avec ses mains,sa bouche ,sa langue. Liam passait ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour lui dire qu'il aimait,il se cambrait,grognait.  
\- Putain Dean ! Tu es doué !  
Dean vit la bosse de Liam a travers son pantalon et il était perdu,même s'il était dans le même état d'excitation. L'asiatique le vit et le refit basculer, il le prit dans ses bras,il caressa son visage.  
\- Dean,si tu te sens pas prêt,on peut juste continuer à se caresser.  
\- Non j'en ai envie mais j'ai peur de...  
\- je comptais pas le faire, je vais juste de masturber ,ok ?  
\- OK.  
Liam emmena sa main jusqu'à la bosse du jeune et la caressa doucement.  
\- Han ! Glapit Dean en se cambrant.  
L'asiatique continua a caresser le sexe à travers son pantalon.  
\- S'il te plaît Liam supplia Dean.  
Le plus vieux déboucla la ceinture, il regarda une dernière fois Dean pour obtenir son accord, le blond hocha la tête et le brun enleva le pantalon et le boxer. IL commença des va-et vient lent, Dean avait les yeux clos et bougeait les hanches en rythme en gémissant . Dean reprit un peu le contrôle pour enlever le pantalon de son amant, il suivait les gestes de Liam. Dans la pièce ce n'était plus que des gémissements, à travers la pièce, les gémissements des noms, des corps qui ondule jusqu'à la délivrance. Dean était dans un état de bien être intense. Liam prit des mouchoirs et les nettoya, Dean ne bougeait,il était encore dans cette transe et il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla,Liam était pas là. Il se leva et s'habilla. En arrivant dans la cuisine,il vit l'asiatique parler au téléphone,il comprit que c'était le petit-ami de l'homme.Liam était de dos il l'avait pas encore vu,il finit par se retourné. Il mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique et posa le téléphone.  
« Dean,c'est...  
\- Ton petit-ami coupa Dean.  
\- On est loin l'un de l'autre. Il est bi,il a besoin des femmes aussi,je peux pas le contenter. Donc il m'a parlé du libertinage. Je l'avais jamais fait avec mes anciens copain. Mais lui je l'ai dans la peau. Lui je le laissais faire,mais moi je lui restait fidèle. Avant toi, tu es tellement magnifique.  
\- Merci. J'avais jamais été attiré par un mec avant toi. Merci d'avoir été aussi attentionné avec moi, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi.  
\- Cela m'a fait plaisir Dean. Oui je te vois t'occuper de ton frère. Je sais ce que c'est après la mort de mes parents,je me suis fait émancipé pour pouvoir élevé ma sœur .  
-Oui. Si tu veux un conseil, quitte le. Tu mérites un mec qui n'aime que toi.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Pensez-y. Bon je dois y aller, Sammy doit m'attendre. Au revoir Liam.  
\- Au revoir Dean. »  
Ces au revoir signifiait plus un adieu.

*****************

Dean après Liam avait surtout regardé des pornos gay. Les relations avec un autre homme ont été rares. Mais quand cela arrivait, c'était lui qui prenait le contrôle, qui sodomisait. Il aimait les caresses,la masturbation avec un homme. Il aimait le fellation faite par une femme ou une homme. Il aimait faire un cunnilingus à une femme. Mais l'idée de faire une fellation ou d'être prit par derrière le révulsait. Depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel,ces idées ne le dérangeait plus, il voulait s'abandonne complétement à son ange gardien,cet être fort qui savait tout sur lui et qu'il ne l'avait jamais jugé avec qui il avait combattu l'Apocalypse. Qu'il lui avait donné la force de dire non à Michel quand il avait baissé les bras. Mais son éducation lui avait prit que un Winchester, tenait tête,n'avait aucune faiblesse, on ne montrait pas ses sentiments.

*********************

Dean emmena l'inconnu asiatique dans sa chambre, ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les préliminaires. L'homme se trouva très vite entre les jambes du chasseurs. Dean ferma et pensa à un autre personne avec de superbes yeux bleus à la place de l'inconnu.  
\- Cas, Cas supplia Dean.  
L'inconnu ne semblait pas s'offusquer d'entendre un autre nom que le sien. Toute façon Dean ne savait pas s'il l'asiatique lui avait dit ou si il avait donner le sien,en tous cas il ne s'en souvenait pas.  
Castiel avait entendu les supplication de son protégé,il pensait qu'il était en danger. Il arriva dans la chambre d'hôtel et vit son protégé en pleine action. Le chasseur avait reconnu ce bruit d'aile , il avait sourit en voyant son protecteur arrivé. L'autre homme ne l'avait pas entendu. Castiel était figé avec cette prestance surnaturel,aucune émotion ne transparaissait.  
Dean : J'aimerais tellement que cela soit toi à sa place.  
Cas : Un ange se prosterne jamais devant un humain.  
Dean : T'aimerais que cela soit moi qui me prosterne devant toi Cas.  
Cas : Dean combat le pouvoir du bracelet c'est pas toi.  
Dean : Si c'est moi Cas.  
Dean fit accélérer l'homme entre ses jambes, il était en colère devant les propos de l'ange,devant cet air hautain .A ce moment là il voulu lui faire ravaler sa fierté.  
Dean : Oh Cas, Cas !  
Dean regardait son ange gardien avec cet air de défi. Il voulait voir du désir ,mais Castiel ne montrait aucun désir et cela énerva encore plus Dean qui fit encore plus accélérer l'homme jusqu'à qu'il jouit dans sa bouche.  
\- Casssss hurla Dean.  
L'inconnu se releva et s'essuya la bouche.  
\- Cas,c'est Castiel le mec dont tu as le bracelet avec son nom ?  
\- Oui. »  
Dean voulut que l'homme parte vite. Il savait que Castiel était en mode invisibilité depuis que la petite gâterie était terminé. L'homme quitta la chambre.

Castiel réapparut devant Dean à quelques centimètres.  
« Dean...  
Le chasseur passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'ange et posa juste ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange,mais ce simple contact poussa Dean a en vouloir plus. Mais il n'eut pas le temps,son protecteur le repoussa contre un mur et le maintenait avec force.  
\- Dean bats-toi .  
\- Je me suis assez battue je rends les armes.  
\- Je sais tu as traversé plus d'épreuve que n'importe quel être humain. Celle-ci est une nouvelle que tu surmonteras car tu es l'être humain le plus fort que je connaisse.  
Castiel avait relâché un peu son étreinte, Dean en profita pour prendre possession de sa bouche, Castiel répondit au baiser. Puis il plaqua de nouveau son protégé contre le mur.  
\- Dean, arrête ça tout de suite !  
\- Cas, ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'en avais marre de me battre, contre ce que je ressens pour toi, le désir que j'ai pour toi.  
L'ange fut étonné par cette confession et relâcha le chasseur et s'éloigna de lui.  
\- Dean c'est le bracelet qui te fais dire ça.  
\- Non c'est la vérité.  
\- Et les hommes,je t'ai toujours vu avec des femmes ?  
\- Restes avec moi pour la nuit s'il te plait .   
Castiel réfléchit quelques minutes et fut d'accord.  
\- D'accord mais je ne veux plus que tu essayes de m'embrasser.  
\- Promis. »

Dean se dévêtit et resta en boxer . Le chasseur obligea l'ange a enlever son éternel trench-coat, ses chaussures au moins.  
\- Vas-y pose la question depuis quand je suis pédé dit Dean sur la défensive.  
\- Dean, que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes je ne te jugerais jamais, tu le sais.  
\- Je sais. Il s'appelait Liam .  
\- Je comprend pas Dean.  
\- Le premier mec avec qui j'ai baisé. Il y a eu quelques mecs après lui. Mais j'ai toujours quand même préféré les femmes.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Puis il y a eu toi, l'ange qui m'avait sauvé de l'enfer. Cas, j'ai envie de toi,depuis notre première rencontre.  
Castiel sentit sa grâce s'illuminer ses ailes s'agiter devant les mots de Dean. D'ailleurs c'était toujours comme ça en la présence de Dean. Jamais vers ses autres protégés pourtant à qui il portait une grande affection,mais ne dit rien.  
\- Deann...  
Dean était en train de parsemer le cou de baisers il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Les ailes de Castiel s'agitèrent encore plus et sa grâce brûlait comme toute à l'heure quand il avait surprit le blond avec l'homme et que Dean lui avait dit qu'il voulait le voir entre ses cuisses ou qu'il voulait être entre les siennes. Castiel le repoussa.  
\- Dean tu avais promis,sinon je m'en vais !  
\- Non, non restes,promis j'arrête dit Dean avec peur.  
\- Si tu recommences,une fois je pars.  
\- D'accord, tu en à parlé à Sam de ton attirance pour les hommes et les femmes ?  
\- Bien sûr que non .  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai peur que son image de moi change s'il savait que j'étais attiré par les hommes.  
\- Sam, ne te jugeras jamais, je suis certain. Et même s'il savait que tu étais attiré par les hommes. Tu resteras toujours son modèle Dean.  
\- Peut-être. Cas je vais dormir.  
Dean se mit sur le ventre.  
\- Ok Dean. Je vais te laisser dormir.  
\- Non restes avec moi toute la nuit. Cas mets toi comme moi,tu seras mieux. Enlève ton pantalon avant.  
Castiel obéit il enlève son pantalon et s'allongea comme Dean.  
\- Dean si l'un de mes protégés m'appelle,je devrais y aller. »  
Dean était blessé, il voulait être le seul. Dean prit la main de Castiel pour qu'il enlace .L'ange n'émit aucune protestation . Le chasseur se sentit dans un cocon,il avait l'impression d'être comme envelopper . Mais Dean ne tenait pas ses bonnes résolutions longtemps,il fit glisser la main de Castiel sur ses flancs, il gémit. Il sentit une fraction de seconde quelque chose lui caresser ses fesses. Mais Castiel s'était déjà rhabiller en un claquement un doigts et il était partit. Dean l'appela jusqu'à épuisement mais l'ange ne réapparut pas cette nuit là ni pendant plusieurs semaines,malgré les appels,les supplication incessantes de Dean.  
******************

Castiel n'arrivait plus à bien faire son travail d'ange gardien auprès de ses protégés. Certains avaient été gravement blessés,mais il les avaient soignés. Même deux avaient faillit périr par sa faute. 

Le pouvoir du bracelet avait augmenté au fil des semaines, il pouvait lire les pensées de Dean à des milliers de kilomètres. Il « voyait » les fantasmes de Dean où l'ange était toujours présent, ou voir Dean coucher avec des hommes ou se masturber en criant le nom de l'ange. Le bracelet avaut augmenté la libido du chasseur qui était déjà importante en temps normal. 

Et tout ça avait provoqué chez Castiel,des effets sur sa grâce et ses ailes qui étaient folles,il n'arrivait plus à les contrôler. Et même son véhicule commençait à montrer des signes,il sentait une chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre. Et l'ange ne supportait pas de voir Dean avec d'autres hommes Il n'avait pas répondu aux appels incessants de son protégé,car plus le temps passait,plus il avait peur de succomber à la tentation de la chair. Ce qui voulait dire pour un ange être déchu et devenir humain. Et cette idée terrifiait Castiel. 

Un soir, Castiel débarqua dans la chambre du motel de Dean. Le chasseur avait été grièvement blessé lors d'une chasse contre des goules, mais n'avait pas appelé l'ange gardien,vu que de toute façon il répondait pas. L'aîné des Winchester était allongé sur le ventre et gémissait de douleur.  
« Qu'est que tu fous là ? Dégage ! Cria Dean.  
\- Dean, tu es blessé ,laisse moi te soigner.  
\- Si pour te faire venir ,il fallait que je sois blessé, je l'aurais fait tout de suite.  
\- Dean, j'ai eu des protégés à secourir et je cherchais la sorcière et un moyen de te débarrasser du bracelet.  
\- Tu mens Castiel.  
\- Dean laisse-moi te soignerais supplia l'ange.  
\- Non, je guérirais seul.  
\- Dean, ne sois pas têtu,c'est mon boulot.  
\- Je ne suis que un protégé de plus Cas, Hein dit Dean blessé.  
\- Dean,tu as toujours été un protégé particulier pour moi. Notre lien.  
\- Foutaises  
\- C'est vrai Dean, en 3000 ans j'ai jamais eu ce lien avec aucun de mes protégés.  
Dean rendit les armes et accepta que Castiel le soigné. 

Castiel s'assit au bord du lit et releva le t-shirt noir. Le chasseur avait un énorme hématome sur le flanc gauche,ses côtés gauches étaient cassées, quelques petites blessures et certains os fracturés. L'ange gardien posa sa main sur le dos et massa pour que sa grâce pénètre dans les blessure de Dean. Le blond gémissait de douleur et de plaisir sous le contact des mains de son ange gardien.  
Puis Castiel commença à caresser Dean d'une façon plus sensuel, du bouts des doigts,lentement aussi léger qu'une plume. Le chasseur étouffait ses cris dans l'oreiller,il sentit déjà son sexe durcir.  
Le protecteur se rendit compte ce qu'il était en train de faire,il arrêta et recula.  
\- Cas pourquoi tu arrêtes ?  
\- Dean j'aurais pas dû.  
\- Cas,on est deux adultes consentant .  
\- Je veux pas que tu m'en veuille Dean quand on arrivera à t'enlever ce bracelet. Je te connais, tu me pardonneras par cette trahison . Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi.  
\- Cas, je ne ferai pas ça,tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie après Sam. Je t'ai toujours pardonner non . »

Castiel était éblouit par cette vision de Dean avec le t-shirt relevé qu'il laissait apparaître une bel musculature, un boxer noir qui recouvrait ses fesses fermes et ses jambes négligemment écartés. Sa tête enfouie dans les oreillers pour étouffer ses gémissements dont Dean avait honte. L'ange se déshabilla complétement et s'allongea sur son protégé, il embrassa sa nuque et caressait ses flancs.  
Dean : Cas,j'ai envie que tu me pilonnes,que tu me teigne près de l'orgasme,que tu m'obliges à te supplier.  
\- Dean je vais te faire tout ce que tu penses murmura Castiel en lui mordant l'oreille.  
Dean glapit. L'ange lui enleva son t-shirt et son boxer délicatement . Dean frémit devant ce qui l'attendait, il en avait le chair de poule. L'être céleste le pénétra et toucha directement sa prostate. Le chasseur se cambra sous l'onde de plaisir ,la douleur avait duré une fraction de seconde,la grâce de Castiel l'avait immédiatement guérit ,il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Castiel vit que son protégé s'empêchait de crier,il savait que malgré le bracelet , Dean restait Dean et qu'il n'acceptait pas complétement la situation, malgré son désir qu'il assumait. L'ange gardien claqua des doigts.  
\- Dean tu peux hurler,j'ai insonoriser la pièce .  
Le chasseur lâcha un cri de plaisir .  
\- Putain Cas,pourquoi tu t'ai arrêté ?!  
Castiel touchait juste la prostate pour que Dean éprouve du plaisir, mais pas assez pour jouir.  
\- Je fais ce que tu veux Dean, je te tiens dans cet état de plaisir. Si c'était possible pour toi,je te garderais comme ça éternellement .  
-Cassss !  
L'ange en ne bougeant pas,caressait les flancs,les reins ,les fesses de son protégé,tout en faisant des baisers légers sur la nuque,la jugulaire de Dean.  
\- Putain Cass !  
Dean frottait son phallus dur et rouge contre le matelas mais cela ne le soulageait pas du tout. Dean n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir c'était surnaturel .  
\- Dean supplie -moi  
\- Jamais.

Castiel souleva Dean et le plaqua contre son torse pour caresser le reste de son corps. Le chasseur avait la tête posée au creux de son épaule. L'ange enlaçait son protégé d'un main et de l'autre caressait son superbe corps, tout en continuant ses baisers dans son cou. Dean penchait la tête pour avoir encore plus de baisers. Il ne faisait que hurler, l'ange savait parfaitement comment le toucher,personne ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte,les mains de Castiel sur son torse,ainsi que sa bouche mais aussi quelque chose qu'il caressait ses flancs et ses reins, avec une précision chirurgicale. Dean cambrait son corps devant le plaisir, hurlait, il était en sueur,rouge  
\- Dean,je veux te faire hurler jusqu'à que tu n'aies plus de voix. Supplie moi Dean.  
\- D'accord, Cas s'il te plaît prend-moi supplia Dean.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça Dean.  
\- Cas,toi l'ange je te demande de soulager le pauvre humain faible que je suis. 

Cas reprit ses coups de butoirs et Dean jouit instantanément. Castiel poussa un râle et déversa sa semence en Dean. L'ange gardien s'écroula de tout son poids qui emporta Dean dans sa chute. Les mains de Castiel enlaçait les siennes,sa tête sur la nuque de Dean et le reste du corps parfaitement emboité. Il sentait quelque chose l'envelopper comme dans un cocon,comme lorsque que Castiel avait partagé son lit, et le sexe de son ange en lui. Dean était au paradis.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi,les humains vous aimez tant le sexe murmura un Castiel encore grogrit sous les effets de l'orgasme.  
Dean rit .  
\- Oui c'est merveilleux. »  
Castiel se retira de Dean et s'allongea à coté de lui. Le chasseur attrapa des mouchoirs les essuya et alla se blottir contre Castiel, il s'endormit tout de suite. L'ange quand il fut sûr que Dean dormait profondément, il se rhabilla d'un claquement de doigts,installa bien et s'en alla. L'ange était dans une confusion totale. Il avait adoré le sexe avec Dean,mais aussi le regrettait d'avoir répondu à des pulsions humaines.

****************  
Les protégés français de Castiel avaient enfin retrouvé la sorcière . Une lutte acharnée commença entre la sorcière avec ses sbires contre les français,l'ainé des Winchester et l'ange. La sorcière balança Marie et Aurélien contre les murs. La femme se retrouva assommé. Son mari la protégeait avec l'aide de Dean contre les démons. L'ange et la jeune sorcière s'allièrent pour tuer la sorcière. Après plusieurs minutes de combats inégale, la mauvaise sorcière allait disparaître grâce à une potion. Heureusement Isabella détruisit la fiole et Castiel la poignarda avec une lame angélique. L'adolescente se retrouva tout de suite au pied de sa mère,après le combat. Castiel soigna la blessure interne à la tête de sa protégée,elle se réveilla avec un mal de crane.  
« Je pensais qu'en tuant la sorcière,on aurait détruit le bracelet dit Isabella.  
\- Il semblerait qu'on se soit trompé,ce sortilège ne vient pas de la sorcière dit Aurélien.  
\- T'inquiète pas on trouvera dit Marie.  
\- J'espère répondit Dean.  
Dean comprenait correctement le français maintenant et arrivait un peu à s'exprimer. Il s'entendait bien avec eux mais il avait refusé la chambre d'amis chez eux. Dean n'était pas très sociable même si au premier abord,on pouvait penser le contraire. Le seul avait qu'il voulait bien dormir dans la même chambre et partager des repas c'était Sammy. Même si depuis quelques temps, il voulait partager le lit avec son ange gardien.

Dean avait prévenu Sam de l'échec de la mission, que la mort de la sorcière n'avait rien changé.

**************

Dean rentrait d'une chasse contre un polymorphe,il avait plein de truc vert sur lui, il était sale, il puait, le chasseur avait traqué le monstre dans les égouts. Il était dans la salle de bain,prêt à se dévêtir. Il avait faillit en mourir,depuis quelques temps ,le chasseur n'était plus concentré dans son travail. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers l'ange et vers le bracelet. Au fond du lui, Dean ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève le bracelet. Il s'était pas senti détendu,sans culpabilité,sans remord depuis si longtemps. La seule chose à laquelle,il pensait c'était à Castiel et aux projets qu'il aimerait faire avec lui. L'aîné des Winchester jusqu'à aimait sa vie de chasseur et ne voulait rien faire d'autre. Contrairement à Sam qui était parti il y a 6 ans faire des études. . Depuis quelque jours,Dean pensait sérieusement à raccrocher et vivre une vie normale auprès de l'ange. 

C'est un bruissement d'aile familier qui le sortit de ses pensées.  
« Bonjour Dean. C'est quoi cette odeur ?  
\- Bonjour Cas. C'est moi , je me suis battu contre un polymorphe que j'ai suivi dans les égouts. D'ailleurs, je comptais prendre une douche, on pourrait la prendre ensemble dit Dean d'un air taquin.  
\- Je ne connaissais pas cette coutume humaine. Pourtant tu l'a jamais fait avec ton frère ?  
Dean se mit à rougir.  
\- Euh... Cas... on le fait avec une personne qu'on aime.  
\- Mais tu aimes Sam.  
\- Euh...oui mais avec la personne dont on est amoureux . Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, je pense.  
Dean s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement , Castiel répondit au baiser.  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cachait ce trench-coat dit Dean en lui enlevant.  
Castiel ne lâchait pas des yeux son protégé qui le déshabillait.  
\- Et cette cravate mal noué, si tu savais aux idées impur qu'elle a fait germé dans mon esprit.  
Dean lui enleva sa veste de costume.  
\- A moi Dean.  
Castiel enleva le t-shirt du chasseur lentement. Ils continuèrent de se dévêtir mutuellement jusqu'à se retrouver nu. Dean aima ce regard posé sur lui, des femmes ou des hommes l'avaient déjà regardé avec envie. Mais dans les yeux de Castiel, il semblait être le 8ème merveille du monde.  
Castiel lui était trouvé,c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait et qu'on le regardait.  
\- Viens Cas, on va sous la douche . »

Dean alluma l'eau et se colla contre l'ange. Le chasseur voulu attraper le gel douche mais son protecteur fut plus rapide.  
« Dean, laisse-moi faire.  
\- Cas j'ai une question, à te poser, tu vas trouver ça stupide .  
\- Tu n'es pas stupide Dean.  
\- Voilà quand on l'autre fois, quand tu m'a … tu vois.  
\- Enculer dit Cas naturellement  
\- Oui, voilà rougit Dean.  
Dean était toujours surprit avec quel naturel Castiel parlait de sexe.  
\- Quel est ta question Dean ?  
\- J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose touchait mes flancs,mes reins. Cela ne pouvait pas être tes mains,car elles étaient à un autre endroit sur mon corps. Et les deux fois qu'on a dormi ensemble,bah que j'ai dormi et que tu es reste à mes côté pour être plus exact. J'ai senti quelque chose comme un cocon m'envelopper.  
\- C'était mes ailes Dean.  
\- Tes ailes ?!  
\- Oui, elles sont un prolongement de moi ,elles réagissent en fonction de mes décisions. On était en train de baiser,c'est le terme. Elles ont voulu te donner du plaisir ou elles t'ont envelopper car je voulais que tu éprouves un sentiment de sécurité.  
\- J'aimerais les voir.  
\- Impossible ,elle te brûlerais la rétine.  
\- Les toucher ?  
\- Pas là car elles sont trop grandes pour la douche,mais si tu veux quand on sera dans la chambre.  
\- Quelles sensations tu éprouves quand on les touche?  
\- Je ne sais pas c'est jamais arrivé,tu sera le premier. »  
Dean sourit devant cette marque de confiance de l'ange.

Castiel mit du gel douche dans ses mains et commença par laver le cou de Dean,puis descendre vers ses épaules,ses bras,ses mains. Le chasseur se retint de gémir. Castiel claqua des doigts pour insonoriser la pièce. Le chasseur lâcha un gémissement.  
« Cas,tes touchés sont parfaits, il me donne un plaisir infini, j'ai jamais ressenti ça. Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Dean, j'ai reconstruit chaque fibre de ton être jusqu'à ton âme, je le connais .  
Castiel remontait vers le torse et caressait comme s'il voulait caresser,chaque muscle,chaque fibre du corps de son protégé. Dean haletait sous le toucher de l'ange,il avait entouré le cou de Castiel de ses mains,il griffait le dos. Castiel se cambra sous la sensation,ses ailes s'agitèrent, le chasseur avait frôlé entre ses deux omoplates,la naissance de leur ailes.  
\- Tes ailes sont vraiment sensible mon ange.  
\- Oui !  
L'ange gardien remontait ses épaules et faisait courir ses mains et redessinait chaque muscle. Dean embrassait le cou de l'ange en gémissant dans son cou et en frottant son bassin contre celui de Castiel. L'être céleste grognait en penchant sa tête.  
\- Dean j'espère que personnes les a touchés dit-il en malaxant ses fesses.  
\- Han, non Cas, tu es le seul.  
\- Et ce Liam?  
\- Non, avant toi,j'acceptai pas d' être prit par derrière.

Castiel s'agenouilla et lava les cuisses les pieds de son protégé.  
\- Cas c'est moi qui devrait être à genoux devant toi.  
L'ange commença par caresser le phallus doucement puis accéléra,puis il ralentissait en faisant tourner son pouce sur son gland. Dean se tenait au parois du mur de la douche,avec la tête penchée en arrière. Dean hurlait. C'était la meilleur masturbation, qu'il avait connu. Même lui ne s'était jamais donné autant de plaisir. Et Castiel commença à lécher le gland.  
\- Han Cas!  
Puis il commença a prendre le bout en bouche doucement. Et enfonça le phallus dans sa bouche en faisant des tours avec sa langue.  
\- Oui Cas ! Dean se tenait aux cheveux de son amant pour éviter de tomber.  
L'ange prit le sexe de son protégé plus profondément,il accéléra et ralentissait. Dean ondulait son bassin en rythme .  
\- Cas arrête,je veux te sentir en moi haletait Dean.  
Castiel se releva ,il se mit derrière Dean et le pénétrait d'un bon coup de rein.  
\- Han criait les deux hommes à l'unisson.  
Castiel trouva toute la prostate et fit des mouvements lent et profond puis il accéléra.  
\- Cas .  
\- Humm Dean.  
L'ange et son protégé jouirent dans une parfaite osmose.  
Castiel tenait Dean pour éviter qu'il tombe. Dean posa sa tête dans le cou de son épaule et récupérait son souffle. 

Les deux amants se lavèrent et sortirent de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille.  
« Cas montre moi tes ailes  
L'ange se recula et ouvrit ses ailes. Son protégé ne vit pas ses ailes. Castiel prit la main de son protégé, il commença entre les omoplate . L'ange frémit, ses ailes battirent dans l'air, puis il fit suivre les doigts de Dean sur ses ailes. Elles étaient douces,laiteuse,ses ailes s'exaltaient sous le toucher des doigts.  
\- Humm Dean  
\- C'est merveilleux Cas. Merci de me faire découvrir une partie intime de toi.  
Je t'aime Cas. Reste avec moi.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Dean. »

Les deux amants se couchèrent, Dean s'endormit dans les bras de son conjoint. Castiel vit le bracelet disparaître du bras de l'humain. Il pensait que leur idylle était une parenthèse,que Dean à partir de maintenant ne voulait pas le voir. Et qu'il allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes vis à vis du Paradis. Et pour cette dernière chose il avait pas tort. Castiel disparut cette nuit là.

**************

Le lendemain matin Dean,se réveilla. Il chercha Castiel mais personne. Au début le chasseur pensa que l'ange était allé protéger quelqu'un,puis il vit que le bracelet avait disparu. Il prévint Sam que le bracelet magique avait disparu. Sam continua ses recherches,il fallait découvrir la raison de ce nouveau mystère.

Le chasseur américain alla aussi prévenir ses amis chasseur français.  
« Bonjour à tous.  
\- Où est le bracelet ? Demanda Marie  
\- Il a disparu ce matin.  
\- Bizarre dit Isabella.  
\- Oui, je comprends pas. Sam continue à chercher.  
\- On va cherche aussi dit Aurélien.  
\- Oui car cela n'augure rien de bon répondit Isabella.  
\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Castiel? J'essaye de l'appeler depuis ce matin, il répond pas.  
Les français essayèrent aussi et rien.  
\- Il est peut être avec un autre protégé ne t'inquiète pas dit Marie.  
\- Oui tu as raison.  
\- A part s'il y a autre chose. Dean?  
\- Rien.  
\- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Rapprochés ? Demanda Isabella.  
\- Euh.  
\- Enfin !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Toi et Castiel. Cela se voyait.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je suis content pour vous mais Castiel,risquent d'avoir des soucis,même d'être déchu dit Aurélien.  
\- Déchu ?  
\- Oui l'amour entre un être humain et un ange c'est interdit.  
\- On fera attention avec lui. »  
Dean s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel.

***********

Dean appela pendant des jours Castiel mais rien. Un jour, il s'énerva.  
« Cas, ramène ton cul emplumé tout de suite ! Arrête de faire ton lâche et assume !  
Le chasseur entendit un bruit d'ailes. Dean se retourna.  
\- Cas …! Baltazar !  
\- Oui ,Dean. Tu nous dois le respect dit Balthazar.  
\- Où est Cas ?  
\- Pas là.  
\- Merci j'avais remarqué. Où est Cas ?  
\- Déjà c'est Castiel. Tu ne le verras plus,je suis ton nouvel ange gardien,ainsi que à ton frère.  
\- Je refuse !  
\- Ce que tu comprends pas sombre crétin, je suis pas Castiel qui fait tes quatre volontés. Tu vas m'obéir !  
\- Jamais ! Le seul a qui j'obéis c'est Castiel ! où est-il ? S'il y a un soucis qui vienne m'expliquer lui même. Cas descend de ton nuage maintenant !  
\- Castiel est déchu par ta faute ! Cria l'ange.  
\- Déchu ?  
\- Oui il a succombé à l'appel de la chair. Il est tombé amoureux. C'est interdit à un ange de s'abaisser aux émotions humaines ou aux vices.  
\- Où est t-il ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- C'est ton frère, tu devrais le chercher. Au lieu de venir m'emmerder.  
\- C'est plus mon frère.  
\- Vous êtes une bande de lâche et d hypocrite s'énerva Dean.  
\- Ravale tes paroles.  
\- Sinon quoi, tu vas me tuer ! Tu n'oserais pas.  
\- Castiel t'as ramené de l'enfer je peux t'y renvoyer.  
\- Tu ne le feras pas,cela ferait pencher la balance du bien contre le mal.  
\- Tu es un cloporte, il y a des milliers de chasseurs. Tu n'es pas indispensable.  
\- Si vous avez décidé de me ramener, je pense que je suis très important non ? »

Dean prit son téléphone en espérant que le nouvel humain se souvenait comment s'en servir et qu'il l'avait sur lui.  
« Dean,dis une voix faible.  
\- Cas, tu es vivant ! Où es tu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Cas bouges pas,je vais localiser ton portable.  
Dean prit sa tablette tapa le numéro du téléphone dans le logiciel de localisation.  
\- Cas,j'ai trouvé bouge pas.  
\- Je vais t'y emmener dit Balthazar.  
\- Fous-moi la paix et à lui aussi . »  
Dean vola une voiture sur le parking de son hôtel et se rendit dans l'hôtel où avait réussit à se réfugier Castiel. L'ancien ange avait dessiné des symboles anti-ange pour ne pas que ses frères et sœurs le retrouvent .Dean se gara et frappa comme un forcené. Il entendit Dean se déplacer. A peine Castiel avait ouvert la porte qu'il s'évanouit. Heureusement Dean le rattrapa à temps, ferma la porte avec son pied et l'allongea sur le lit. Pendant plusieurs jours,Dean resta au chevet de l'ancien ange. Il le consola,l'ancien ange était malheureux d'avoir perdu ses ailes mais aussi heureux d'être enfin avec Dean,l'amour de sa vie.

*************

Plusieurs jours plus tard, quand Castiel fut remit, il rentrèrent au bunker. Après plusieurs jours de voyage. Castiel avait tenu la main de son amoureux,pendant le vol en avion. Ensuite,il avait eu encore 7h de car dont deux correspondances.

Ils rentrèrent au bunker de nuit, il firent le moins de bruit possible. Sam devait dormir. Il étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient en rejoignant la chambre de Dean.

Cas, Dean … Sam s'arrêta de parler devant la scène et sourit.

Sam avait trouvé c'était le bracelet d'Aphrodite. Il révèle la personne dont tu es amoureuse. Le bracelet exacerbe les sentiments,le désir. Si tu refuse d'affronter tes sentiments,la passion te consume et tu meurs. Dès que tu acceptes le bracelet disparaît.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> J'attends vos avis sur cette fiction


End file.
